


A Time to Refrain

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Be Compromised 2014 Promptathon [32]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint," she said softly.</p><p>"Yeah, Nat," he answered abruptly, clear annoyance in tone and gesture. "I missed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/gifts).



> Prompt by alphaflyer: [Clint never misses -- until he does. Natasha makes it her mission to find out why. ](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/412023.html?thread=9113719#t9113719)

"You missed."  
  
Natasha waited for Clint to answer, but he was silent, staring at the row of targets as he sank arrow after arrow into each bullseye.  
  
"Clint," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah, Nat," he answered abruptly, clear annoyance in tone and gesture. "I missed."  
  
But Clint _never_ missed. She frowned, knowing she needed to push but not how when he was this upset.  
  
The sound of the arrows went on for a little while, then finally slowed and stopped. Clint dropped his arms.  
  
"It was my brother."  
  
She stepped forward and leaned against him in silent support. He leaned back.


End file.
